Blind Date
by smilingdork
Summary: Bobby is set up on a blind date and guess who his date is? Well the firm is minus Lindsay so I think that's a dead giveaway! Anyways PLEASE RR! Can't wait to hear what you have to say!


Title: Blind Date  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Hey! Well here is another new piece by me. I'm not really  
sure how long it's going to be but I guess I'll find out in time. Thank  
you; Mary, Mary Au- you are the best for helping me with everything! Thank  
you! Claire- You're awesome for always helping me. Faith- Thanks so much  
for the kind e-mails and everything, it brightens my day! Kiosha- Thanks  
for always helping and giving me ideas.  
Summary: Bobby is set up on a blind date by Lucy who is a mutual  
acquaintance of him and his blind date. Guess who his date is?? Well that's  
what this story is about. Lindsay has been out of college for a year and  
Bobby is older and has his firm minus Lindsay of course.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but DEK screwed them up so I thought I'd take over  
for a bit.  
"Blind Date"  
Bobby's POV  
I can't believe I'm sitting here. Okay, so I'm sitting here, I can't  
believe I'm sitting here. Wait, did I already say that? Okay, sorry I'm a  
little nervous. I've never done something like this before. Lucy Hatcher,  
she was a secretary in my firm, well turns out she had a friend that was  
single and she thought she'd be perfect for me. I'm so so not the dating  
type, ever since I lost my mother hell even before than, so blind dating,  
well it was a HUGE step for me. That brings me to why I am so nervous  
tonight. And well being set up on one by LUCY! That added to my unsettled  
nerves. 7:30, okay already a bad sign . My date is a half hour late. She  
hasn't even met me and already scared away from me. Nice Bobby, real nice.  
I'm sitting at the bar in a hotel. You see, my blind date is from New York  
and we're having dinner at the hotel she's staying at. Another good thing  
about this date, she lives out of state so I only had to go through one  
date, awful or not I never had to see her again. Helen Gamble, which was a  
date I never want to travel back to and I have to see her everyday. I  
ordered another drink, my third. She better get here soon or she's not  
going to have a sober date. I took a sip of my drink when I heard my name.  
"Are you Bobby?" I looked around at my surroundings to see if there were  
any other guys around me. There weren't. I looked up at the woman, the  
angel standing next to me. She was beautiful; she had light brown golden  
locks that captured her face perfectly. Beautiful blue eyes that made her  
face sparkle along with that huge smile that could make anyone smile with  
one look at her. Of course with such a beautiful face I wasn't about to  
stop looking there. I let my eyes wander. She had a beautiful black tight  
fitting dress. It fell just above her knees and showed off her long  
gorgeous legs. Her dress had a square shaped neckline that showed her perky  
breasts. Oh come on, you didn't think I'd look? HA! Very funny that's like  
putting dog food in front of a hungry dog. It wasn't happening. I was  
brought out of my daze by this angel's beautiful voice. "Excuse me?" Okay  
she sounded a little angry.  
"Yes." I finally managed to say.  
"Are you Bobby?" I nodded.  
"Yeah." I saw her smile, that is a good sign.  
"I'm Lindsay." She smiled at me and I stood up and hugged her.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I was standing there for five minutes before he finally said something. I  
wasn't that angry at his silence, it just came out harsh when I said excuse  
me. In fact I enjoyed the silence; I got to take my chance at looking him  
over. He was gorgeous, I had to admit I wasn't happy about being set up on  
a blind date especially not one set up by my friend Lucy. I love her to  
death but trust her on setting me up, I wasn't sure if I loved her THAT  
much. Anyways back to this god that was standing here. He was tall and had  
dark hair and a set of the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. And his  
body, well he was wearing a suit that made him look even better but I  
wouldn't mind seeing what was under that suit. I'm brought out of my  
looking by the voice of this god. So I told him my name and saw him get up  
and I felt his arms around me. He was hugging me. Oh his arms felt  
wonderful. He pulled back and I looked at him and smiled.  
"Hi." I was able to finally say.  
"Hi." His voice sounded so loving and gentle.  
"Sorry I'm late." I couldn't stop looking in those eyes of his. They were  
breath taking.  
"It's alright. I'm glad you made it."  
"Me too. My damn luggage got lost and they found it and they promised it  
would be at the hotel by 6:00 and they showed up at five after seven and  
this was the fastest I've ever gotten ready so I'm sorry I'm a mess."  
"You look beautiful." I blushed.  
"Thank you." We stood there for a few minutes.  
"Well you hungry?"  
"Yes, starving."  
"Ready to eat?"  
"You lead the way." I reached for his hand and he gladly accepted it. We  
walked into one of the restaurants in the hotel. Our table was in the back  
of the restaurant so it was very quiet and romantic. We sat across from  
each other and held hands across the table. We didn't stop talking the  
whole night even when our food came. After dinner we got up and took a walk  
in one of the parks across from the hotel I was staying at. It was a great  
night, a date that actually went good for me. We went back to my hotel and  
he walked me up to my room. This was the part of dates I hated. I wanted  
him to come back to my room but I had just met him. We stood in front of my  
door.  
"Thank you for tonight Bobby."  
"Thank you; I had a great time."  
"Me too, Lucy did well this time."  
"I'd say she did very well." He smiled sending shivers through my body.  
"Well I'm in town for two more days. Maybe we could get together?" I was  
hoping he'd say yes.  
"Of course, that would be wonderful." He sounded excited.  
"Okay, well here is my cell phone number." I took a pen out from my purse  
and scribbled my number on his hand and he did the same to my hand. "Make  
sure you don't lose it."  
"I promise."  
"Good." We stood there again in silence. "Thanks again." I didn't want him  
to go but I couldn't let him in. We had just met.  
"Thank you." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the cheek. It felt so  
nice. "Goodnight Linds."  
"Night." I turned and opened my door. I waved to him before walking inside.  
I set my purse down on the table by the door and took my shoes off. I  
instantly regretted not asking him to come back in my room. It's not like  
we would have done anything, just talk I wouldn't go *that* far on a first  
date. I don't know what made me do it but I opened my door he'd be not too  
far from my room. I was shocked though to open it and see him standing  
right there. I smiled and he smiled. He walked in and kissed me hard on the  
lips. I was so surprised and taken back but I enjoyed it so much. I wrapped  
my arms around his neck and he closed the door with his foot. I undid his  
tie as he unzipped my dress and led us over to the bed. He was so gentle  
with me. He laid me down and slipped my dress off. I unbuttoned his shirt  
before working on undoing his belt and taking his pants off after slipping  
his shoes off with my feet. I lay there in nothing but my bra and panties  
and he lay there in nothing but his silk boxers. He looked in my eyes and  
leaned down to my neck. His lips felt so good, I moaned in pleasure, god  
did he feel good. Next I knew he had lifted me up and unclasped my bra. I  
latched my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. I slipped  
his boxers off and he shred my panties off me. He was working down my body  
with his lips, teasing me. I brought his lips back to mine and we looked in  
each other's eyes as he joined us. He thrust himself into me going faster  
and faster with every thrust until bringing us to our peak. He laid himself  
over me, our still joined bodies recovering from the passionate love making  
that we filled in the room. I had a smile on my face, so I was wrong about  
what I wanted him to come back to my room about. I had to remember to thank  
Lucy in the morning.  
His head lay tiredly on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him both of  
us falling asleep in each other's arms.  
End of part 1. More?? Or no???? Let me know! 


End file.
